You Save Me
by ShadowingPassion9532
Summary: A Sun Ce and Da Qiao oneshot/songfic! Featuring Kenny Chesney's "You Save Me." Please R&R!


**Heya! I hope you guys enjoy this lil thing I put together! It's a songfic featuring Kenny Chesney's "You Save Me" A Da/Ce oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

_Every now and then  
I get a little lost.  
My strings all get tangled,  
My wires all get crossed._

**XXX**

Sun Ce looked at his angel and watched her as she shivered. She curled up closer to him and he chuckled.

"Cold?"

She stirred a little. "Yes."

He pulled the sheets away from him and held his arms out to her. She smilingly complied and went into his wide embrace which closed like warmth in heaven around her.

This brought back many memories to him.

**XXX**

_Every now and then  
I'm right upon the edge_

**XXX**

He remembered when he was in a heated battle with the odds stacked way high against him. Everywhere he looked, his unit was getting massacred. This way and that, there was a body of one of his own fallen men.

**XXX**

_Danglin' my toes,_

_Out over the ledge_

**XXX**

He was sure this was to be his last day here. His biggest regret was not being able to marry Da Qiao before this. As the odds stacked against him, he knew death was his only action in this. That, or a miracle.

"My Lord!" Ce heard someone say as an arrow zipped past him and hit an impeding soldier.

**XXX**

_I just thank God you're here_

**XXX**

He turned around to see his miracle.

Da Qiao stood there with about a thousand of her own soldiers, and a bow in her hands. She smiled at him as her forces ran past her and joined his and started to push the enemy back.

She smiled as she joined his side.

"Are you always on time?" He asked her as he pulled her close.

She looked at him confusingly. "Shouldn't I always be?" He laughed and kissed his miracle.

**XXX**

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

**XXX**

With his lover's presence here, he felt a surge of energy coursing through his veins. She was the strength that caught him when his plans went wrong. Just one kiss from her, and he thought that he could take on the whole army by himself, as long as she was watching.

He pulled away from her and smiled before taking off and destroying every enemy he saw so that she would be safe.

**XXX**

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, _

_all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

**XXX**

As the dead bodies of the enemy lay everywhere around him, he felt her presence behind him and turned.

She smiled that special smile for him and he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and clung onto him.

He stopped and just held her. "You saved me." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to look into his handsome face. "That's why I came."

**XXX**

_Baby you save me_

**XXX**

Unfortunately, the battle had some more complications as well.

**XXX**

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

**XXX**

Zhou Yu walked into the tent and sat before Sun Ce. "My lord, the Wei army has taken our supply base!"

"What?!" Sun Ce yelled.

"The base was supposed to be a passage for recruits as well. Without it, we might as well say goodbye to victory. The reinforcements will be vanquished with their small numbers."

Sun Ce slammed down his glass. "Damn it!"

Da Qiao couldn't wait outside the tent any longer. She nodded to her sister and they both went in.

**XXX**

_I don't know how you do it, _

_I'm not sure how you know_

**XXX**

Zhou Yu looked over as his lover and her sister walked in. Ce's eyes immediately softened when they saw Da Qiao, but got hard again when he thought of the situation they were in.

"My lord," Da's voice rang. "we can take the base back before the reinforcements arrive."

She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Let me and Xiao Qiao worry about the base. We will lead our troops over and secure it with a stronger defense this time. Wu will not falter because of one base. Not when it has the Little Conquer and the best strategist of all times."

**XXX**

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

**XXX**

"Do you want me and Xiao to take care of it? You have the other matters to attend to." She asked him.

He smiled down at her in adoration. "You want to do this, don't you?"

"Of course. You have to give you attention elsewhere, and I'm happy to help."

He signed. "Okay, but if you're not back in two hours, I'll have to send reinforcements."

Da Qiao bowed. She picked up her fans and waited till Xiao said goodbye to Yu with a kiss, and both of them left the tent.

**XXX**

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

**XXX**

"We don't deserve them, do we?" Yu asked his sworn brother, who was still staring at the way his lover had left.

Ce shook his head and looked at Zhou Yu. "Nope, buddy. We don't."

And they didn't…

**XXX**

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

**XXX**

As soon as he heard her sign from his warmth, he reached down in their bed and kissed her. He kissed her because of the memories he had just recalled. He kissed her because she was the only one who could make him have that burning feeling inside of him now. He kissed her because she was the only one who could douse his temper when no one else could. He kissed her, because he loved her, with all his heart and soul.

That day wasn't the only one she saved his temper from.

**XXX **

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break_

**XXX**

Ce's temper was already on a short end that day because of some disagreements with his Chief-in-command.

He was trying to break a horse in and it flew under a low branch and knocked him off.

He came into the castle with a string of curses following his footsteps.

"What happened?" Da Qiao asked a she felt of the injury on his forehead.

"The stupid ass-of-a-horse flew under a branch and knocked me off!"

**XXX  
**

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you,_

**XXX**

He turned to her when he heard her suppress giggles behind her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her not thinking it was funny.

She only giggled harder. He soon realized that he was forming a smile, but quickly tried to suppress it.

He didn't fool her though; she saw it and started to giggle again to make him laugh. She saw his chest rise and fall trying to suppress some chuckles. It was a disappointment though. Soon, he began to laugh with her.

**XXX**

_baby you save me_

**XXX**

"Da Qiao," He asked her in their bed. "how many kids do you want?"

She smiled to him and lightly traced the ripples in his abdomen with her nail. "As many as you give me."

**XXX**

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

**XXX**

"Then I want a whole kingdom full!" He told her as he wrapped his fingers with hers.

**XXX**

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

**XXX**

She giggled as kissed his chest. "You know it will take a lifetime to fulfill _that_ dream, my lord."

**XXX**

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

**XXX**

"Then I guess we better get started, huh?" He asked as he rolled on top of her.

**XXX**

_No matter where my reckless soul takes_ _me_

**XXX**

She giggled and complied. After all, it _was_ their wedding night…

**XXX**

_Baby you save me_

**--**

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this. If it's not a lot of pressure, just click the review button. Even if it's just a "Good" or something, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**I'm kinda thinking on doing a Xiao/Yu one, only with another song, of course! Tell me if I should! ;-)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**SP9532!**


End file.
